


Monorail To Disaster

by Wedge_Antilles



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fire, Original Series, TOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wedge_Antilles/pseuds/Wedge_Antilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridge of a Monorail has been blown up and now it's hanging thousands and thousands of feet above the ground. International Rescue have to act fast, especially when one of their own has to risk their life when they take a desperate chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monorail To Disaster

__

“Boy. It sure is a nice day, huh?” Scott stretched and yawned, the sunlight shimmering off the ripples of water in the pool and shining into his eyes. As he was swimming about, Alan splashed some water at the oldest to get his attention, pointing to the balcony where their father was stood calling his name once he finally had.

“Spoke too soon, didn’t I?” He sighed as he stood from the seat he’d just made himself comfortable in and rushed up the stairs. He almost ploughed right into the side of Virgil, who had also come to see what the commotion was. Scott gently pushed him into the room first, he wasn’t ready to sit through a bunch of ‘no, you go first’s when there was an emergency.

“What’s up Dad? Is there a rescue?”

Jeff nodded and ran a hand through his hair before pointing to a map Brains had smoothed out in front of him.

“The Pacific Atlantic Monorail was sabotaged, this bridge,” The boys stepped closer and looked at the short red line that connected two mounds of land together, going straight over a deep ravine. “Had charges set on it. Now the monorail is dangling over the edge with 54 people still trapped.”

Brains suggested that, to save time, they just send Thunderbird Two out immediately with the equipment they could possibly need. At most they would need the Domo and one of the recovery vehicles. The electromagnetic pod grabs were out of the question -

“If Thunderbird 2 gets too close, the jets will send the whole thing over the side. No, I think Brains has a point.” Jeff finally concluded and sent Scott and Virgil to their ships.

“I-I put the, uh, the Heat r-resistant suits i-in pod 3.” Brains called just before they disappeared.

“FAB Brains.”

Reaching up and gripping onto the lights, the wall spun around and Thunderbird one came into sight. He lifted his arm up and called through to Virgil, who was still on his way down to Thunderbird 2.

“Alright Virge, let’s go get that monorail.”

Although slightly crackly, Virgil’s voice came through, echoing in the metal lift.

“FAB Scott.”

 

On arrival, Virgil gently lowered Thunderbird 2 as far away from the monorail as he could to avoid blasting the it with the jets. He was worried that even the rumbling of the ship as it landed would shift the cars, but it touched down without incident.

“Come on Virge, We’ve got to be quick.”

Scott ran into the open pod and jumped into the recovery vehicle and it roared to life. Virgil got into the Domo and then they were off, dodging the endless trails of trees that guarded the rails. They came to a clearing, the housing of the bridge, and stopped to warn everyone surrounding the train to move. One car was fully suspended over the ravine, only being held up by the cables that connected it to the others, so they rushed into action.

“Okay. You ready, Scott?” Virgil asked as he pulled his mask over his head. His breath started to fog the screen at the bottom, but he was pretty sure he saw the oldest nod. He gripped onto the sides of the torn off door and pulled himself into the vehicle. Even this far away from the flames he could already feel the heat surrounding him as he pushed debris out of the way and clambered further and further into the car. They reached the door into the second cart but it was jammed, so they both squared up to it and tried ramming it open with their combined force. Eventually it burst open, a host of terrified people crammed into the car, the orange glow signifying they were getting closer to the fire.

“Everyone, follow this man,” Virgil pointed to Scott, and just to be double-y sure, the oldest pointed to himself broadly and then waved for everyone to move. “He’ll get you out. Is there anyone injured?” Everyone was passing him by, either assisting someone else or gripping onto a loved one for dear life, so he took that as a no and joined on the end of the line as it came to him.

 

"51, 52, 53…” A man stood by the door counting everyone as they jumped out onto solid ground, sighs of relief being taken everywhere. When it came to him jumping out, Virgil heard the attendant stop and look to the crowd.

“We’re missing someone!” He shouted, both Scott and Virgil looked at him though their masks with looks of surprise. How could they have missed anyone? They got everyone out of that car, hadn’t they? Another shout, a god awful shriek made them both shoot around again, the lady in question pushed through the groups of people and screamed:

“My baby! My little girl!”

“Oh cr-” Scott growled before being cut off by the deafening noise of the monorail scraping further down. It was getting closer and closer to slipping off the wrecked bridge entirely, but they couldn’t leave her. Virgil grabbed Scott’s arm and pointed to the Recovery Vehicle.

“Go, buy me some time. I’ll go in and get her.” And with that, Scott ran off towards the equipment, climbing up the side and swinging into the seat, he started her up and drove it closer to the carts. Virgil looked up to the groaning track as the monorail started to edge forward, the adrenaline rushing as he once again pulled himself into the train. He got down to the car they’d found everyone in and surveyed the area. There was no one there, he was sure of that. An unexpected jolt caught him off guard and the car lurched forward, hurling him forward and into the other door. His watch crackled to life and his brothers face appeared.

“What the hell happened Scott?” Virgil struggled up and steadied himself on the inclining floor, the door into the 3rd cart had flown open when he hit it and he wasted no time stumbling through it.

“That was me. The Recovery vehicle is too strong, it pushed it further.”

Sweat soaked Virgil’s head and he, in an unusual anger, threw a chair that was blocking his way to the side.

“Well use the Domo. We don’t have much time, if she’s any further than this car there’s-” His voice faded when his eyes landed on the small figure tucked into the corner, her arms folded over her head and the sniffle faintly sounding under the clanging noises of the expanding metal. He walked closer and gripped onto a railing when he felt the tilted floor getting steeper as the monorail attempted to throw another car over the side. There was a jolt but Scott reassured him that it was just the Domo when he’d fired it onto the side, it had taken a hold, but it didn’t take long for the cups to show signs of weakness.

“Hey there,” Virgil held out his hand towards the cowering girl. She lifted her head to look at him but this just made her try and scoot further back. “I’m here to get you out of here. Can you give me your hand?”

She shook her head.

“I’m part of International Rescue, it’s our job to save people.”

Her eyes kept darting to his visor and he realised that it was his mask that was scaring her, it did look rather terrifying, especially in the orange lighting. Hurriedly he pulled it off of his head and smiled in an attempt to reassure her.

“See, I’m just a normal guy. My name’s Virgil. Yours?”

She wiped her eyes and whispered in her fear.

“Lucy. My names Lucy.”

“That’s a lovely name, it’s the same as my mothers.” This made her smile and he felt like he was getting somewhere, finally.

“Are you a superhero?” She asked faintly. He shook his head, somewhat humbled by this question, and a small smile came to him.

“I wish.” He waved his hand at her and stretched as far as he could. “I have to get you out of here, take my hand.”

Slowly she nodded and tried to stand, reaching for his hand that dangled for her to grab. He couldn’t let go of the rail, he’d fall onto her and put them both into further jeopardy, but she couldn’t get a hold. After urging her to jump for it, she was pulled up and held onto him as tightly as she could, her arms slung around his neck. He struggled back up and managed to get out of the car into the second one. The slope of this one being just about manageable for Virgil’s boots to keep them from sliding.

“Just look at me. Don’t look around, keep your eyes on me.” He mumbled to her. He’d given her his mask to hold onto, his hands being full constantly as he pulled them up though the cart. He could see the cool blue sky at the end of the train. He gripped onto the girl as she squealed when a surge of heat burst from the wall where a gas canister exploded. It had forced a wall panel hurtling out, which only just managed to thump into his back but it’d hit him hard enough to almost knock his feet out from under him. He regained his footing and rolled his shoulder, a sting tearing through the blade. It was probably just a nasty bruise, but it hurt a lot.

“What’s going on down there?” Scott asked, his own forehead now covered in sweat from the heat inside his suit, the mask was thrown on the floor after a flight of anger.

“I’ve got her and we’re coming up now. We’re in the second cart.”

“Well hurry! You’ve got one cup holding it and it’s gonna shift.”

Refraining from cursing in any way because of the small ears he had with him, he climbed over the strewn tables and dodged the dinner trollies that littered the pathway out. He had to take every chance he could to grab hold of pipes to drag them further up, and they eventually managed to reach the exit, but the oldest came through again, his voice more urgent than ever before.

“It’s gone! Virgil, get out!”

In a desperate gamble, Virgil leaped forward. His feet left the floor and he could feel the wind pushing against him, he wondered if he’d made it in time, if they would get out of this okay, and soon he felt the metal of the bridge thump onto his side accompanied by a reverberating clang. He did all he could to shield the girl from the harsh impact, holding her head to prevent her from hitting it on the ground. It was unbelievable – he’d jumped in time, he’d done it!

“Virge!” Yelled Scott when he spotted the auburn haired brother on the bridge clutching the girl. Slowly, he pulled himself up and stood, his legs shaking underneath him. The girl still had her eyes screwed shut, until her parents came darting over and Virgil passed her into their grasp. They blurted perfused ‘thank you’s as they walked away. A hand gripping his shoulder made the auburn haired brother shoot around, the smile Scott was giving him calmed him a little, although he couldn’t help grimacing at the pain from the bump he’d gotten. He was soon pulled into a strong hug and, when he pulled away, Scott kept a hold on his shoulders, surveying the damage done to his little brother. He didn’t seem too bad, just a little shaken up.

“You okay kid?” He asked, squeezing Virgil’s shoulders reassuringly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah – yeah I’m fine.” He gave Scott the biggest smile he could muster with such low energy. “Do you think she’ll be okay though?”

Scott looked over to the little girl who was now obviously giving her parents a run though of what happened, her hands being thrown in the air to mimic an explosion.

“I think she’ll be just fine.”

He frowned when she stopped and struggled to get down from her mother’s arms, she’d realised she still had something of Virgil’s in her hand. She trotted over and tugged on the auburn haired Tracy’s sleeve, making him turn again and he kneel so that he was at her height.

“I- I forgot to give this back…” She held out the mask from his heat resistant suit, a small smile coming to her face when he gently took it from her, screwing it up in his hand.

“Thanks kid”

“You’ll need it to save other people.” She said and then, out of nowhere, she gripped onto him in a hug. He returned it and ruffled her hair before sending her back towards her parents, but she stopped, grinning and shouting to him

“You’re my favourite superhero Mr Virgil!”

She was waving to them both when she was scooped up by her mother, a look of pure joy at being reunited with her parents again.

“Come on” Scott gripped Virgil’s arm to help him get up onto his stiffened legs, leading him back to the Domo. He sat his little brother down in the passenger seat, taking it upon himself to drive both vehicles back so Virgil could relax for a bit. “Let’s hurry up and get home.”

“I couldn’t agree more” Virgil grinned, wiping some of the muck from his face with his sleeve.

“You just wait until I tell them about the return of ‘Super Virge’” Chuckled the eldest as he clicked the communications screen to call Tracy Island.

“You know, I did a good thing and you go and punish me.”

A grin came to Scott as Thunderbirds 1 and 2 came into sight.

“I’m your big brother, it’s my job to embarrass you.”

“You’re mean” Virgil smiled as he leant his head back and closed his eyes. He’d have to get John to have a look at his shoulder when he got back, just to be on the safe side.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made it sound way more intense in the summary than it actually is. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it though :)
> 
> P.S Sorry, I borrowed the title from the music for the episode 'Brink of Disaster'


End file.
